


Worries (Gency Week Day 1)

by sigrún (stumpy)



Series: Gency Week 2.0 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gency Week, Non-Explicit, Pillow Talk, genji is worrying for once and ange is just like please god stop babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumpy/pseuds/sigr%C3%BAn
Summary: For the prompt: couple.Some pillow talk, where Genji is worried and Angela just wants him to shut up for a little bit.





	Worries (Gency Week Day 1)

“So… how is this going to work?” asked Genji, something like worry in his voice. “I know we’re, well, in danger constantly, and I don’t know if dating each other is the  _ best _ idea but-”

He hadn’t been in meaningful relationships before, full stop. A playboy, rushing through women and men and others alike, did not have time for such things. He went out and partied, went to the arcade, drank, and fucked: there were no partners. And now, here she was, Angela Ziegler with her face buried into the organic part of his chest, blinking those blue eyes blearily up at him, cheeks and nose and ears flushed from their previous… activities. Lazily, she reached up, running her fingers across his face, expression soft. “ _ Liebling _ , Genji-”

“What if one of us dies?” he insisted, eyes scrunched closed as he cut her off. “What if someone uses you against me or me against you or-?”

She set her hand across his mouth. “Do you ever hush? I don’t think you’ve ever stopped talking.”

Genji sighed, breath tickling her hand, and grumbled quietly in assent. Angela propped herself up on his chest, delivering a kiss as she removed her hand. “I think you worry too much. We have  _ literally _ just had sex for the first time, and we’re getting into serious topics when we haven’t even cleaned up yet.”

He opened his mouth, then closed it, cheeks flushing lightly as she pointed that out. With a giggle, she ducked her head, then became sombre. “You’re right about all of that, but this is something I’ve wanted for a very long time. You’re someone I’ve wanted to be with for a very long time. So why don’t we just… be with each other? And figure it out from there?”

“Okay,” he agreed, softly, and pulled her down for a sweet kiss. “I think I can do that.”

She smiled and withdrew, clambering off the bed. His eyes went wide as he watched the sheet fall away and immediately began to sit up too. Angela grinned, wide and pearly. “Shower time?”

“Absolutely!” Genji chirped, and gave chase to her retreating form.


End file.
